


Strawberry Taiyaki

by JacksKatashi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksKatashi/pseuds/JacksKatashi
Summary: In which the asshole upperclassmen torment a tiny fish.





	1. Dragons of Karakura High

High School stories are typically ones of predators and prey, where those who are weak or new to the pack are preyed on by those who are strong and resilient. Such was especially true in schools that were as brutal as the one completely laden in men who took advantage of their physical strength, and not so much in their minds. If you were not banded with a social clique, then you were destined to be chewed up and spat out by the dragons that roamed the halls and liked the taste of human flesh.

Human flesh was, to say the least, one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques' absolute favorite meals, and he preferred the taste of his classmate and companion Renji Abarai over all. They were in the same year together, both affiliated with one of the more powerful cliques in the school, and both known for their incessant appetite for the taste of new meat. Renji, despite being the quieter of the duo, was definitely as feared as the aqua-haired man whose eyes were as cold as glaciers and whose face twisted into a wolfish grin whenever he saw his past victims roaming the streets.

The two of them never had to study, all their work being done for them through payment as they doubled the load on their classmates and absorbed the information just before test time. Keeping their grades at an impeccable rate, their actions in the school were somewhat excused because of being in the top ten percent. Renji's blatant displays of physical affection with the man (and others) was written off as friendly play and Grimmjow's wounds he'd caused to many people on campus had been called an act of 'self defense' more times than one could even count.

These were men that Ichigo Kurosaki, the newest fish in the school, should have been warned about by students from years prior. However, with hair as bright as his own and a quiet demeanor that put him in the intellectual classes, most people strayed away from him. He looked rather intimidating, a scowl set on his face when he wasn't entertained with thoughts or conversation-- which was rarely. Encounters with other students included brushing by them in the hallway, a quick hello to a classmate once in a while, and being forced to work in a partnership with someone for a lab.

However, the young ginger should have been begging for solitude by the time the predators had caged him in their clawed grasp. They toyed with him and began to tail him almost everywhere he went once they realized this new meat was the only kid they both shared classes with. As soon as Renji discovered that one or both of them had him throughout the entire day, he set out with Grimmjow to make the kid's life a living hell. 

Everything from kicking the back of his seat, yanking on his hair, shoving him, punching him in the shoulder in a seemingly 'friendly' way, to forcing him to use the women's bathroom had been done to poor Ichigo in his first few months of his new high school. The Senior boys were relentless in their pursuit of him... but they were the only ones. The rest of the school was able to read what Ichigo was completely blind to: not only was he being beaten up, but he was being protected from others who may have picked him off at the start of his year. And since he didn't have the slightest clue how lucky he was that these two, in particular, were picking on him the way nobody else did, he spent most of his days with a vice grip on the single strap that crossed his chest and held his backpack to his body, of nothing more than simple irritation at these assholes who flanked him day after day.

Every day began the same as any other: Ichigo would show up to school, grab a muffin and sugared strawberries for breakfast, and immediately end up flanked by a redhead on his right, and a bluenette on his left. Each of their arms would cling to his body, around his neck and waist, and the two would follow him with absolute bloodlust in their eyes anywhere he decided to sit. 

Of course, that trio of fearsome expressions quite often, but not always , prompted people to flee with their tails between their legs as soon as Ichigo decided on his location. For the first few days, he'd sit at a little bar containing spread-out stools, hoping that would separate his bullies from him, but when that failed with a grin on either side and a hand on either leg, he settled for a booth, where it would at least be easier for the two to squeeze him like a ketchup bottle.

After breakfast, those arms would keep right on chaining their victim, as Renji and Grimmjow followed the ginger along to the library. There, he would exchange old manga volumes for new ones, shortly before being forced to pick them all up off the floor when one of the two guys at his side knocked them from his hands. Of course, it was all a total ploy to get a good eyeful of Ichigo's ass. 

And a beautiful ass, it was. Perfectly in-between softness and hardness, and just round enough that the two senior boys could get a nice, completely blatant grope in any time they pleased. Which, after only the first week, had been quite frequently.

The two older boys had collectively decided that the ginger between them was theirs and theirs alone. After all, who would object? Especially not after they'd both come to the conclusion that they would get him in bed before the end of their final year of high school.

So, they followed right alongside the delicate freshman, until Grimmjow shot a lazy wave at the boys and split off to head to his math class. What kind of cruel Hellion would give a guy math class in first period? No way could he blame Head Principal Yamamoto, so whoever was next underneath him was probably the cause. The fuckers. They were the reason he didn't have any off-periods.

Renji, on the other hand, shared an art class with his little underclassman first period, which he greatly enjoyed attending, since it meant he got to screw with Ichigo's artwork. Most of the time.... the results were more of a delicacy than chocolate.

Today was a good example. They'd begun to practice a watercolor painting project, and after Ichigo had grabbed the partially-painted paper, grabbed his supplies, and taken his seat, Renji made it a point to 'accidentally' smack the poor ginger's paint palate, sending colors flying and splattering onto the paper.

Narrowing his eyes, he frowned for a moment, studying the paper. It was.... actually, it might work to his advantage. And that was what brought a smile to his face."Thanks, Renji. I think I needed a little inspiration." And with that, he began to make strokes across the paper, blurring and blending red, blue, and black, until it was vaguely reminiscent of his captors, with a red line through either of their throats.

Grimmjow wholly resented the math class he was forced to attend so early in the morning, when those blue eyes were barely open enough to gape at the ginger's ass, let alone work on solving complicated math problems thanks to his Calculus teacher. She had it out for him, he swore, and each day Renji would get an earful of what had gone on throughout his periods of torture with classes he was actually forced to pay attention in. 

The redhead, on the other hand, thoroughly enjoyed his mornings with Ichigo in the art room as he tormented him and ruined piece after piece of his artwork on 'accident.' However, Renji's relentless teasing wasn't nearly as bad when he had a pen in his hand and long, smooth strokes were drawn across the paper that resembled the lines tracing his own body. He made a point of sitting right on top of Ichigo, his elbows getting in the way as much as possible as he crudely hunkered down over his own artwork to prevent it from getting ruined if Ichigo ever decided to strike back. He always knew that the freshman wasn't so tolerant of others, but he had yet to fight against his bullies. 

Ichigo's blatant display of hatred for both of them really didn't surprise Renji, though, and the ruby-haired man was forced to sit back and give him a couple of firm claps before smacking him in the back of the head. "That's some inspiration you've got there, traffic cone! Man, you must want these guys dead, huh?" 

A twinkle sparked in those hazelnut eyes, the ever-familiar smirk crossing his face and boring itself into Ichigo's mind as it had done every single day for close to two months. His hand, a constant in the ginger's life, reached over and gently began rubbing at Ichigo's thigh with smooth, warm caresses before it trailed upwards and hooked a finger in one of the man's belt loops. 

_**"Or is it, I dunno, sexual frustration?" __**_


	2. Strawberry Douche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmmmmmmhm. The smut you all expected.

**_"Or is it, I dunno, sexual frustration?"_ **

"Not on your life."He snapped, though there was a split second where he was rather turned on by those sensual touches. Damn hormones, always rearing their ugly head at the most inappropriate times. In all his irritation, however, he'd forgotten how much power the man had over him, and reached down, gripping rather roughly at that violating hand, and scowling at Renji, who had him absolutely grounded.

"Look, I'm fine with the ass groping and all that-- it's not like nobody else does that to me when I'm in the hall-- but this is where it stops. I'm not letting you or Grimmjow get anywhere close to me and my virginity. Hell no. I'm saving that crap for my wife."Which was an absolute lie, because male bodies were the ones that appealed to him, and Renji knew it damn well.

The grin didn't stop shining on the red-haired man's face as his hand kept firmly latched onto Ichigo's thigh, rubbing it with his thumb despite the bit of pain caused by Ichigo's intense grip on him. Of course he knew those words were nothing more than a lie, because he'd seen several times how Ichigo reacted to their touches-- he always resisted but there was a very brief moment each time when both of them could see the lust in his eyes. 

Hormones or not, he was attracted to both of them despite their twisted, ugly personalities that they'd grown into over the years. They were nothing more than bullies, perverts, and creeps to anyone who'd ever dared meet them, but Grimmjow and Renji knew better than anyone that people weren't always what they seemed. As much as they preached about taking themselves at face value, they knew. After all, they'd been together for years.

"Of course you will, Kurosaki."

" No. " He pressed, his face heating up due to anger, more than attraction. That hand which had been gripping Renji's so firmly, firmly pushed him away from that sensitive area, with enough of a thrust to knock the man's stool off-balance. He was having none of this erotic bullshit-- it just wasn't him. 

At the same time as the stool began to rock underneath the redhead, his phone buzzed an alert-- a message from the only other man he ever talked to.

_' Damn it, graphs are boring._  
How's our fish this morning?  
I wanna rough his ass up after class.  
Literally, if you can get him to the bathroom. ' 

Renji did nothing but roll his eyes and catch himself on the edge of the table as he was shoved away by the sensitive ginger, his hand immediately dipping down into his pocket so he could check the messages he'd received. It was always Grimmjow, so he had no reason to even question who it might be that was texting him so early in the day. However, as he read those messages, he couldn't help but laugh as he returned the messages with one of his own. 

_'Fish isn't doing so hot._  
I fucked up his painting and he made some kind of death threat out of it.  
Even if I can't drag him to the bathroom, you wanna have a go?  
I'm dying.' 

_'Hell yeah, I'm hard if you are._  
Send me a picture of this death threat  
I wanna see how cute it is.   
And get Kurosaki to stop being so damned in the closet  
He needs in on the fun already.  
Probably gonna make him finally cool down once we take his virginity   
;3 ' 

 

Grimmjow, true to his word, was already struggling with his hard-on at just the thought of Ichigo drawing blood. He wasn't going to lie-- he was a bit of a sadist, maybe even a masochist. Anybody's blood excited him.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was dreading the finish to the hour. Next period was a study hall, which meant the first of two trips out of class every day. The second would be later, when they all had a graphic design class they were nearly always three lessons ahead in. Some might say it was a passion they all shared, but that someone might get their face smashed in for mentioning it.

Quickly grabbing a photo of the death threat and sending it to Grimmjow as a reply, the redhead propped his chin in his palm while a pointed elbow rested on the art table. Without even asking, he reached forward and grabbed the ginger's hand to hold in his own warm, rough palm. The pads of his fingers were worn from years of picking at guitar strings and doing hard labor, much the same as Grimmjow, and the two men often had the same vibe about them. However, Renji was at least a little more laid back when he was tired of fucking around. 

"So, hey, I gotta fuckin' pee and you know we're supposed to go in doubles so the pass isn't floating around for like thirty minutes. You're gonna come with." There was absolutely no room for Ichigo to argue with him thanks to the redhead's tone and the way he grasped that hand.

Having flinched at Renji's touch, he knew exactly what that meant, and so he scowled, very hesitantly tagging along as Renji pulled him towards the door, leaving with the ridiculously large, wooden, crayon-shaped pass. For weeks, now, the boys had been dragging him to the bathroom or some little, empty nook in the hallway, where they wouldn't be spotted.

However, most of the time, it was either to screw with Ichigo, or just so that they could hang out, so when they entered the bathroom, he expected to be given a swirly, or have his homework flushed down the oiler or something like that.

Grimmjow, having been in the hall across from them, strode over to the bathroom with confidence, knowing either way, there was gonna be some sucking in the next few minutes. So, when he showed up grinning at the other two, who'd been waiting for him for at least a minute, Ichigo had no idea what he was so happy about.  
Both of the boys were grinning from ear-to-ear as they escorted Ichigo into the largest empty stall of that bathroom and locked it behind them with that little metal latch. Grimmjow's hands were firmly planted on the ginger's forearms as he pressed him against the wall and Renji came from the side to press his lips against the pale flesh of the kid with bright hair. It was the first time either of them had gotten so completely physical with him in a sexual way, and likely had unnerved the poor guy. 

With hands on his wrists and hips, Ichigo was forced to keep quiet as a set of lips also settled over his own in a kiss that was surprisingly gentle from a man like Grimmjow. He had canines that could've torn through flesh, and yet his lips kneaded against Ichigo's with expertise that could only come from years of practiced kissing on the man standing next to him, and more. 

Renji, on the other hand, took to his knees as his fingers dipped below Ichigo's belt line and began to massage at his hips so Ichigo would have no resistance whatsoever. They weren't really going to... rape him or anything. The two had planned on just giving him some gentle encouragements to get him the hell out of the closet already. The duo already knew. 

**They knew a lot about Ichigo.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I decided to upload more. I'm not an ass, y'no.


	3. Bad Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok well THIS is the smut chapter.

_**They knew a lot about Ichigo.** _

"Unh, stop."He muttered a quiet command, which was lost on the ears of the men holding him down as they loved on him. Those lips upon his own, those fingers caressing his southern region, it all made things a little fuzzy for him. He didn't... he didn't like these men. He didn't like men, at all. No. No, this was wrong... so why did it feel so right?

Renji's hands slid over his tepid skin, and for a brief moment, he found himself upset that such beautiful skin bore no ink. He, himself, was tattooed beyond retreat, and even Grimmjow sported a large, stylized '6' on his lower back. He promised himself that someday, he'd get Ichigo hooked up with the guy who gave them their tattoos, and ease him onto the table to get something nice. Maybe a strawberry to match his name. He rather liked tramp stamps, after all, and such a fruit ought to look nice on that perfectly grope-worthy ass.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was beginning to be rather bothered by Grimmjow, who kept him shut up with soft, yet hungry kisses, keeping just out of Renji's way enough that he could grind on the freshman's thigh without disturbing the motion of Renji's gentle fingers. All of this was beginning to be too much for the poor underclassman to bear, and so he simply couldn't help himself when a quiet moan bubbled up in his throat, causing both men to grin even wider.

Of course, he knew by now there was no turning back. He was already sporting a semi, and he'd completely given in to the tasteful kissing he was getting from the blue-haired senior, who people often branded as a demon. If it were up to Ichigo, his word would be incubus . Because there was no way any human being could possibly be that amazing with their lips.

The men who'd so lovingly been working on Ichigo suddenly decided that it'd be better to switch as Renji gently tugged on Grimmjow's jeans to let him know he was a little fed up with playing with that perfectly unmarred skin. Instead, his lips ached for the touch of something against them and he wanted a turn, dammit, with the ginger they'd both set their eyes on. 

Grimmjow easily complied with him and slipped the redhead a kiss before his mouth and hands got to work on Ichigo's lower regions, finally undoing his pants and pulling out his semi to really take a good look at what they'd preyed upon for the last two months. Ah, yes, he was quite pleasing to the eye and the insatiable thirst to take that length into his mouth was only quenched at the sight. Grimmjow could barely help himself as a warm, wet mouth encased Ichigo's length and he relished in the sounds the poor man made. 

Whimpering and moaning could be heard muffled by Renji's kisses to his lips, much preferring their softness to that of his hips. The taste and scent of the strawberry that stood before him was ravishing and strong hands cupped either side of his face as he tried to keep Ichigo quiet. All three men in that bathroom stall jolted when they heard the bell ring and luckily each had thought ahead of time by bringing their bags with them-- however Renji and Ichigo's art had been discarded on the table and left for the next class to clean up or toss in the garbage. 

Ah, such was life anyways. Living in the now was preferred as each young man pleasured himself or received an erotic touch: they were all feeding off of one another by this point, like a bunch of starving cannibals. Grimmjow's teeth gently raked along the flesh of Ichigo's hardened member and Renji was hungrily biting and nipping at the strawberry's lower lip, asking for permission to dig deeper and intertwine their tongues so he could truly taste the sickeningly sweet muffin and strawberries that'd been left on his breath from breakfast.

Readily excepting that soft tongue into his mouth, Ichigo actually took some initiative for once, twining his tongue with Renji's and, much to the man's surprise, began to suck on him, still maintaining their kissing as he jerked his hips forward.

The fact that there was cock being shoved down his throat was nothing new to Grimmjow, but that it was coming from Ichigo... did really shock him a bit. Still, his lips kept twisted up into a smirk as those slightly-bonier hands came up, pressing the ginger's hips back against the tile. Even as kids flooded in and out of the bathroom during passing period, he absolutely wouldn't quit halfway through blowing his little fish, because he wasn't the sort of man to leave things halfway done.

That Grimmjow had pushed him back caused a little flicker of hurt in his chest, but it was ignored when the tongue on his member only got feistier. With a rather hesitant set of hands, he kept right on with Frenching that tattooed man before him as he reached back, resting those soft palms on Renji's-- oh. Oh god that ass . It was nowhere near as soft as his own, nor as round, but the fact that he kept himself in such good shape gave his cheeks a different kind of attraction. They were firm, Ichigo thought to himself, but so, so nice to run his hands over.

While the tag-team continued to pleasure their fish as much as they wanted to, each of them had their own jobs within the wonderful experience. Renji was to keep him quiet in the bathroom and Grimmjow was to keep him still, their hands gentle and firm all at the same time as they tried to hint that he needed to keep his mouth shut and his body rigid. If Ichigo fell to the floor, they all risked being discovered because curious kids would peek under the stalls and see three sets of feet doing things individually. 

Renji's boots shifted on the tile just a little as he felt those hands grasp his ass and he smirked into the kiss, returning the gentle sucking motion as his tongue pushed against Ichigo's own and he was finally able to take over after a little bit of wrestling. His hands, rather than squeezing the ginger's face for dear life, moved down and began to massage gently at Ichigo's neck with each rhythmic motion of sucking and kneading to keep him quiet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I'm a fuckin' cock-tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was just me going 'I want a 3-way' and fucking going with it. Sorry guys.


End file.
